Nothing but Cold
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: She did it again. All she did is ignore her little sister outside the door she was leaning in. Frost spread across the room, on the floor, walls, and furniture. Elsa clenched her eyes shut. "Conceal, don't feel..." Oneshot. Elsa-centric.


**I don't own Frozen. It belongs to Disney.**

******This idea came from nowhere and quickly write it here...**

**Last modified: 1/11/14**

* * *

**Nothing but Cold**

She did it again. All she did is ignore her little sister outside the door she was leaning in. Frost quickly spread across the room, on the floor, walls, and on every furniture. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Conceal, don't feel" Elsa whispered to herself and opened her eyes slowly. The temperature of the room become lower than before and frost hang on lifeless air. She looked at her gloved hands and found out that it was covered by thin layer of frost. She sighed, leaned her head against the door and pulled her knees close to her chest. The only sound she heard these years is her shallow heart. A lonely heart that is engulfed by fear. Her mind is focused on controlling her powers but to no avail. It only gets worse everyday.

After nine years of separation from Anna, she felt nothing but fear. Fear to hurt her beloved sister again; fear to strike her heart and end her life. That was her last and scariest childhood memory with Anna (for her). In all these years, they rarely see each other. Anna would always ask their parents why her big sister shuts herself and never go outside of the room. The king and queen always replied that she is studying for the future responsibilities of the kingdom.

After hearing this response on the first time, Elsa stood up and faced the door. Her hand was ready to open the door but she heard Anna replying "Ok" before leaving the place. As her sister's soft footsteps fades, Elsa sat again and leaned on the door like before. She was back on controlling her powers and tried to forget what happened a minute ago. She wants to admit that she was tired of being alone in a cold, dark room. She wants to be with her sister and build many snowmen as they want to.

But a question kept echoing on her mind, _"What if I hurt her again?"_

Of course. She didn't want to harm her sister again. Elsa do this for her and everyone's safety. She won't never do it again.

* * *

Elsa never been so alone, so_ utterly_ alone. She can heard her aching heart pounding on her chest. She just heard the news that her parents are declared dead. Their ship was swallowed by monstrous waves of the ocean. She knew that she she is the next queen of Arendelle. Elsa knew that she can handle responsibilities but what about her powers? What if she can't control it? What if she hurt someone?

* * *

Then today is the day of their parent's burial...

There are so many questions popped on her head that time. Then her thoughts suddenly dragged to her sister. Anna's knocks on her door became lesser and lesser every year. She, sometimes, missed her knocks and her lively voice singing "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Without a warning, a familiar rhythmic knocks came behind the door.

"_Elsa..._" Anna sung in a sorrowful tone. Elsa leaned her head against the door as she listens.

"_...please, I know you're in there.  
__People are asking where you've been" _(She knew that the whole kingdom was looking for her but she stayed on her room because she might hurt them with her growing powers)

"_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to.  
____I'm right out here for you  
____Just let me in_

___We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

After Anna managed to choke out the question, she sniffed and let out a soft sob as she leaned her head on her knees. On every sob her little sister make, Elsa felt vulnerable and broken than before. She wants to comfort her but it made her more upset and the temperature of the room dropped.

Anna's sobs fades on the other side of the door after an hour. Elsa took this opportunity to open the door carefully because she knew that her sister is leaning on it. As she opened the door, she caught her sleeping sister on time. She was relieved that Anna is in her deep slumber. Elsa then carries her and actually surprised that her sister lighter than she could ever imagine. She then carried to her room few yards away.

Elsa put Anna gently on the bed and covered her with blanket found at the edge of her feet. She then brushed her hair from her face and kissed her little sister's forehead.

She exits the room and closed the door gently. Elsa quietly tiptoed back to her room and shut the door soft the door as much as possible. She sat down on the same position as went back to her own grieving.

* * *

**Please review. ~UnDy**


End file.
